All Different Now
by LeighFraserDaGreatNPowerful
Summary: Okay be nice this is my 1st finished fic. My say on what happens after we close on Spike hanging on the cross. Enjoy and R


All Different Now  
  
Author:Aly-Fay E-mail:sheena_la@hotmail.com Disclaimer:I can fight with Joss all I want But he keeps winning at poker so he still owns all. Season:7 Post 7.2 Summary:What happens when the show fades out on Spike hanging on the cross. Small ficlet Pairings:B/S- duh! What else is there?LOL  
  
~*Author's Note: Thanx to my favorite author's Tigerwolf and Tequila Sunrise for writing the best fics and never disappointing me . Thanx Tigerwolf for giving me a boost and encouragement*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All Different Now *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All Buffy could smell was burnt flesh and she couldn't think cohorent thoughts as she stared at Spike's now prone body half laying half draped over the cross.She decided out of her jumbled brain to first get him off the cross and out of the church. Would have been easy if he wasn't so chared.When she finally go him outside she lay him on the ground knelt beside him and slapped him as hard as she could without her strength. It took him a while to wake but when he finally did the only thing past her lips was :"You got a soul for me?Why?You knew about Angel. So,why?"she honestly was confused.  
  
At first his words were slurred and murmured so he tried again.  
  
"I love you and s'wat you deserve."  
  
"Spike I deserve just about as much as you . I pushed you to ... well I pushed you to this. I am not saying I forgive you for what you did or that I am to blame but... It takes two to tango."  
  
"No luv don't think..."  
  
His sentence wasn't finished for Buffy started to ramble.  
  
"If I had treated you better. If I never used you. If I had shown some sign other than dislike. Spike you are go insane from greif I got front row center seating.Want to know what gets me most? After nights of trying to convince myself otherwise I do still care and think strongly towards you . As if you are the gang but not. Or my ex but not. Or ... oh I don't know it's complicated and... Everything is so fast. You,Dawn ,Tara's Death , Willow's evilness, Xander's broodyness is like Angel the next generation and Anya's Venegeanceness . Even Mom's Death or my own isn't healed. No word from my father. Not to much from Giles.Nothing from LA.Dawn is now in a High School hell , liturally..." She cut off weeping. He reached a tentive hand out and to his surprise it was the opposite of when he passed her the flare earlier . Instead of coiling away she curled against his chest and wept.When she calmed he held her at arms length and brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"I do care for you,but... my world is on full-time no breaks or sick days including days off now."  
  
"We can take it slow, luv? I mean... If that is what you want?"  
  
She slowly started to smile. :"Molecule slow?"  
  
He nodded firmly once.  
  
She let her small smile turn into a bigger grin as she answered:"Slow is definately of the good."Then he gave her a little peck on the cheek.  
  
A few feet away hid a not- really-mad-at -Spike-It-is-all-for-my-rep-and- your-lesson Dawn.She had a huge grin on her face as she silently giggled and skipped off whispering:"You go Buff!"  
  
============================================================================ =====+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
~*Author's Note: I know it is short but I just finished watching the episode ,it is 11:42 , I haven't planned it out on paper and I'm tired as all hell so... You figure it out. My next ones will be longer and colorful. It is my first story so be nice. Reviews are great.I am thinking of a series attached to it or I don't know but... ! Well I am working on another one where a wish is made same time,person and place. So scoob's in child non-demon or slayer way. Kindergarten to college. Thanx. And by the way congrats to Tigerwolf for her book "Tigerwolf" No it's not a autobiography;)*~ 


End file.
